Camp Crisis!
by Thunderbird-Shrapnel
Summary: Movie Verse! Alan and Fermat are on a camping trip with school and the Tracey Family have some quality time together! Chapter 4 is up and ready!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: - **I don't own, know or have anything to do whatsoever with the creators of the fabulous Thunderbirds. I just loved the film and vaguely remember the series when I was a small kid.

**A/N **Hello peeps, a new idea from that weird brain of mine, I hope you like it R&R please.

* * *

**Camp Crisis!**

**Chapter 1: - **Homework and upgrades! 

Alan and Fermat were getting ready to go back to school and were on their final bag checks.

"Squirt don't forget your homework!" Said John as he waved a small notebook in the air at the door of the living room.

"What? Do I hear that Alan has done his homework? Which class is this for?" Said Jeff not believing that his youngest son had actually done some homework.

"Looks like a science book," said John, he looked closer and saw the teachers name. "Who is Miss E. Parker?" he finished.

"She's the n n n new science teacher!" Said Fermat.

"Is she cute? Is that why Alan has done his homework?" Chimed in Scott wandering in through the door.

"It's not like that! Honest she is a good teacher and actually listens to me and.."

"She didn't give you a detention that time when you, you." Fermat stuttered and it was only because he didn't want to let slip Alan had gotten into yet another fight at school last term.

"When I swore!" said Alan finishing the sentence of for his best mate.

"ALAN what have I told you about swearing at school?" said Jeff.

"Sorry dad, but I was having a really bad day and it was her third week there and she was really good about it" He said trying to apologise and explain at the same time to his father.

"So, Is she cute?" said Scott wanting his question answered.

"Come on Al, tell us!" chimed in Gordon who had been sitting on the sofa watching and listening to every word.

Alan didn't answer the question he just went red in the face. Fermat avoided their attention as well; knowing that if he was looking at them he might go as red as Alan and that would not do at all.

"I see!" said Jeff as he helped the two boys pick up their bags.

"Oh, Boys have fun on the camping trip say hi to Miss Parker as well!" Said John as the two school goers left the room.

* * *

On a coach heading towards a large lake surrounded by a forest.

Alan and Fermat sat together on the coach and were at the back, so they could not get into any trouble with the teachers, when one of the teachers came and sat in the seats in front of them. Alan was not pleased that the teachers were keeping an eye on him and this made Fermat agitated, as he didn't want to talk if one of the teachers was listening in just in case he said something that he shouldn't have. A woman walked on to the bus, she was tall and slim, with short brown hair spiked up and she wore jeans and a big bulky woollen jumper. She headed to the back of the coach and started to talk to the teacher who was sitting there, after a few words she swapped positions with him and he proceeded to the front of the coach and sat down there. The teacher turned round and popped her head over the seat and smiled at Alan and Fermat.

"Hey, I said I would take the job of keeping an eye on you this weekend, is that alright with you?" She said.

"Why?" squeaked Fermat.

"Oh" Her smile disappeared for a second and then she added. "I thought you would want a coach trip with out a stuffy old teacher snoring, but if you don't want my company I'll...."

"No stay, please Miss Parker!" said Alan in protest and at the same time he hit Fermat on the arm.

"Good, Coz, Mrs Coldsore over there, wanted to sit next to me and she smell's like my grandma, plus I kind'a get the feeling I wouldn't be able to play on my computer!" she said as the smile popped back up again.

"Its Mrs Colzeet! Said Fermat.

"I knew that!" she said as she sat down and plugged in some earphones in to the laptop and proceeded to play card games.

Alan got the feeling that this was no ordinary teacher, she was something most teachers could never hope to be, she was 'HUMAN'

* * *

Back at the Island

Brains, was boarding Thunderbird 3 with Tin-tin as the computer system on Thunderbird 5 needed a complete service and upgrade. Brains said he would do it and didn't need any help, but Tin-tin insisted that she helped as it would help her to get a grip on some of the systems she had not had to the time or help to understand before.

"Have you got all the programmes you need, as I am not going all the way back up again once I'm down here just to drop of a little disk you forgot?" Said Gordon leaning against the door dressed in his flight suit.

"I'm pretty sure I have ev ev ev..It all Gordon" said brains checking over all the bags.

"Are you sure brains as it looks like you packed light for this trip?" said Scott.

"Yes!" said Tin-tin, who was ticking of a tick list in her hand.

"Well then, lets GO!" said Gordon wanting to get back to the very inviting swimming pool.

* * *

Back on the coach

"Miss, miss!" yelled one of the young lads at the back of the coach.

"WHAT!" she said as she took off the earphones she was listening to.

"Are we nearly there yet?" was the reply she got.

"What are you like 12?" she said annoyed at the expression used on family holidays and nursery schools.

"15 why?" was the sarcastic reply she received.

She did not reply she just stuck her tongue out at the boy and then put her music back on. He sat in shock that a teacher would do that.

The coach stopped and it was starting to get dark outside, the teachers disembarked and stood in 4 separate groups, two teachers in each set and they would be responsible for a dozen or so boys each.

"Red team are with me and Mr Sparrow!" Said Mrs Colzeet.

"Blue team are with myself and Mr Long!" Said Mr Short.

"Green team are with Mr Turner and ME!" Said Miss Parker with a smile.

"Pink team are with Mrs Wood and myself." Said Mr Damon.

Something Gave Alan the impression that there was only one teacher with enthusiasm here and he was wandering how long she would be at the school before the other teachers turned her into one of them.

"You all know your groups, so lets get our camp's set up, before we go on the night walk!" Said Mr Damon who had organised the whole trip.

* * *

Back on the island

Jeff and his four sons at a the dinner table, it was rare that he had four of them together, he wanted Alan to be there to, but he had always stressed how important school was and could not go back on what he had said. Usually one of them was up in Thunderbird 5 but since brains was doing the over-hall of the systems Virgil came down and all four were together.

"So Dad!" Said Scott in between mouthfuls. "What are you gonna get Alan for his sweet sixteen?"

"There is nothing sweet about turning sixteen! I've been through hell and high water with you boys and your so called 'sweet 16'!" He said with a look of terror in his eyes.

"God Dad you make it sound like we were trouble makers." Said Gordon.

"With the exception of John you all were enough trouble to make a man go grey." He said.

"Thank you!" said John.

"You don't look grey dad," said Virgil taking a close look at his father's hair.

"Hair dye." Said Scott and at the same time John spat his food out when he heard it.

"I do not dye my hair!" Exclaimed Jeff to his four sons who were in fits of laughter.

"Oh! So that's why you don't take any of us shopping anymore, not because we always want to get 'this' and 'that' as you kept saying." Said Gordon.

Jeff got up and walked out the room, Scott, Virgil and Gordon knew they had gone a little to far and John knew what was to come next.

**A/N **I'm sorry about switching from Alan to the island a lot in this chapter but, it's the only way I could set it up ready for what comes next. Do you like it so far? Please tell me so I can write more but only if you want me to.


	2. Tents and Films

**Disclaimer: - **I don't own, know or have anything to do whatsoever with the creators of the fabulous Thunderbirds. I just loved the film and vaguely remember the series when I was a small kid.

**A/N **sorry it's been a while but I have been Mega busy. First there was Collectormania, then my 24th birthday, then Masters of the ring and also my Graduation ceremony. On top of all that the computer broke so have been only able to browse the net and not upload anything I wanted to!

* * *

**Camp Crisis!**

**Chapter 2: - **Tents and Films

In the middle of the forest.

Alan, Fermat and the other boys in their group were tackling the tents, Fermat and Alan seemed to be ahead of, all of the others and were just finishing their first task of the trip. They turned to Miss Parker, she was sitting in front of her pitched tent and was having a cup of tea, she looked over and smiled before taking a another sip of her warm inviting cup of tea.

"Ok Alan and Fermat you take Giles and Tim with you and get some wood for the campfire." This came from Mr turner who was still trying to put up his tent.

The four went of to get their wood and stuff for the fire and Fermat was not looking too pleased. As they left the area Alan and Fermat glanced over at Miss Parker who lifted up the flap of her bag. Inside the bag Fermat caught site of a bumper size bag of marshmallows, he smiled seeing the enjoyment in their teachers eyes, its not a usual look a teacher has, as most teachers don't know the meaning of fun!

Alan was looking for small thin sticks to put the marshmallows on and Fermat, Tim and Giles were gathering large thick burn-able piles of wood. Alan felt a presence in the forest around him, but he ignored it and continued to pick up the sticks from the floor.

"Alan, do you think we have enough?" Yelled Fermat from the other side of the clearing.

"Probably!" he replied with a chuckle, this was at the fact that the three boys were overloaded with enough would to build their own forest.

As they returned back to the camp, Alan thought that Miss Parker had some similarities to lady P, as she had grace and elegance in her appearance and seemed to handle any situation with out a problem at all. They pilled the logs and sticks next to the tents occupied by the teachers and went and sat down by their own little domains.

Miss Parker smiled and started to dish out the marshmallows to the children gathered around the camp area.

**...........In the middle of the night.**

Alan turned over for the 5th time in five minutes and Fermat slapped the sleeping bag of his tent mate!

"Owe what was that for?" said Alan.

"How can I s s s sleep, when you keeping moving about?" replied Fermat.

"Sorry Fermat, I'm just restless, I get this bad feeling that some one is watching me!" said Alan in a tired and weary voice.

"Well you do have the watchful eyes of all the insects and creatures in the forest here, as there are approximately 50 d d d different species of insect, mammal and b b b birds in this acre of land alone!" He said knowing it would not really calm Alan down and then added, "not to mention the teachers!"

"Thank you Fermat that helps me relax a lot better now." He replied and rolled on to his side and closed his eyes.

* * *

Back on Tracy Island

"Dad, dad come on the film is about to start!" yelled Scott from his place on the sofa.

"Popcorns done!" Virgil came bouncing over from the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn, and half a handful got shoved into his mouth.

Jeff had reluctantly agreed to watch a film with the boys, Scott had chosen the film and not told anyone what one it was. Virgil bounced onto the sofa next to Scott and his dad, Gordon was sitting on the floor in front of him and John was just walking into the room.

"Where am I supposed to sit then?" said John as he approached the sofa.

"Next to me bro." Said Gordon on the floor.

"Should have got down here a little quicker Johnny boy!" said Virgil

John walked over and sat down next to Gordon, and Scott pressed play on the film, he grinned as the opening credits rolled on, a black background and a skull and cross bone approached the screen.

* * *

Back at the camp

Alan felt a chill run down his spine and opened his eyes; he then realised that the tent was not there.

"Fermat where did the tent go?" he asked.

"What do you mea..." started Fermat and then silence fell.

"Fermat the tent is not here open your eyes and look!" He said.

Fermat did not answer as he was staring at a really thick pair of glasses and long golden red hair. He knew exactly who it was; it was not someone from the school or any one from the rescue unit they had, had a talk with on forest and camping safety. He bit his lip and turned on his emergency signal on his watch in the sleeping bag as he stared at the one and only transom.

"Fermat?" said Alan not hearing an answer and then he sat up straight. He looked forward and not to the side where Fermat was lying as he saw the unmistakable face and bald-head of his archenemy 'The hood'.

"Hello Alan, fancy meeting you here!" Said the Hood with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I knew something was wrong in this area, because it smelt really bad and I mean really, really bad." Said Alan knowing the Hood would have been here for a while before he made his move.

The Hood and Transom moved back slightly, Transom knowing her place stood slightly behind the Hood. They stood there while Mullion rounded up the rest of the children in their group and placed them together by Alan and Fermat. In the background Alan spotted Miss Parker who had taken a pole from her tent and smashed it over the head of Transom who fell to the ground. She walked around Transom and then moved in and smashed it over the head of the Hood, who also fell to the ground. She was then confronted face to face with mullion, he had seen her and was ready to do some damage. Mullion was twice the size of her and looked a lot stronger than she was, she stood and gulped but did not run away she would tackle him no matter what the damage.


	3. Mighty Miss

**Disclaimer: - **I don't own, know or have anything to do whatsoever with the creators of the fabulous Thunderbirds. I just loved the film and vaguely remember the series when I was a small kid.

**A/N **Sorry it took so long between chapter 1 and 2 so here you go a treat chapter 3 and its only been what a day or so since the last one well enjoy! Thank you so much for the kind reviews.

**Fiona12690** I'm glad you like it! **Queen of the Elven City** Popcorn I thought everyone would relate to that! Yum yum. **Winchester-Dream** I'm glad someone noticed it was the Goonies and knowing you are a fan like me thought you might like that!

* * *

**Camp Crisis!**

**Chapter 3: - **Mighty Miss

Mullion stood in front of the small female teacher and smiled, he thought this was going to be easy, how could this small teacher be any trouble to him, she was small and nothing to him.

"I must warn you I know, Tai Kwando, kry magna and judo!" said mullion as he squared up against the teacher trying to frighten her into giving up.

"Pah I know, Kick boxing, Biology, art, Gymnastics and the ancient art of using one opponents own body against them!" She said looking very pleased with herself.

"Do you really think you are a match for me?" he retorted not believing she was a match for him.

"Match! Matches aren't allowed in the forest they are hazardous to the wild life." She replied.

Alan looked ashamed at the teachers attempt at humour, all his hopes of her not being a real teacher where dashed with that comment, she was a real teacher as teachers could not make jokes. All he could do was sit and watch as the teacher and mullion started to fight, why did she attack them and not run for help, like he pictured any other person in their right mind doing.

"Fermat, do you think she can beat him?" said Alan.

"At F f f first, the odds of Miss Parker's success looked really b b bad, but I think she is not what she seems! We may have a chance of getting out of this in one piece yet Alan!" Said Fermat watching the two adults fight.

"How long do you think it will be before rescue arrives?" said Alan thinking about the distress signal from his and Fermat's watches going of.

"Judging by the distance and the time it takes them to pinpoint our l l location, I should say approximately half an hour." He said with out any hesitation.

"Let's hope she lasts that long!" Replied Alan as his teacher still fought against the large oaf mullion.

"L l lets hope!" added Fermat hoping nothing bad would happen to his teacher.

Miss Parker was perched on a branch of a tree and mullion could not reach her, she sat and threw seeds and dead branches down at him. She dared not touch anything still alive in the tree as she did not want to face the forest rangers who disliked that sort of thing. She had decided to go up the tree, as Kickboxing was not working against this bloke as he was tall and strong and she was harming herself more than she was harming him.

Mullion adjusted his position at the base of the tree and Miss Parker leaped across to another tree and climbed down. She went over to the pile of twigs and logs the students had collected earlier and decided to use them to her advantage, he was standing slightly down hill from her and the logs were lined up ready to go, all they needed was a little push. She smiled and let out a small giggle as she pushed the logs in his direction, they rolled at him and knocked him to the ground, she grabbed her trusty tent pole and whacked him across the back of the head and knocked him out.

Miss Parker walked over and started to untie the children and her co-worker, they were all pleased she did so well although Fermat looked worried and upset at the fact she took on mullion in the first place, he thought she was smarter than that.

"Ok we here to get out of here fast!" Said Alan.

"No arguments there mate, lets go!" Said Miss Parker.

As they were running to get out The Hood had started to wake up and was not pleased, most of the group were out of harms reach, but Miss Parker received a backlash of the Hoods temper! She felt herself lift of the ground and she flew across the clearing hitting a tree hard and she fell to the ground, she lay there not being able to move and totally aware of the pain she was in. Alan saw what happened and decided to go to her aid telling Fermat to run on with the others and tell his dad what had happened.

* * *

Back on the Island

All of the Tracy family, were snug in their beds when the alarm sounded off, Jeff threw his covers of and reached over for his dressing gown and strode of to the office. Gordon and Virgil jumped out of bed straight away and sped out of their rooms, they were always very eager to start of on a mission. John got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, while Scott slowly got up and in a sleepy daze walked to the office.

Jeff strode into the office in a large red towel dressing gown and matching slippers he walked over to the console and switched on the monitor to speak to brains.

Virgil and Gordon ran in, Gordon was wearing light blue baggy Pyjama's with rockets all over them and he also had bare feet, Virgil was wearing plain Green silk Pyjama's and green matching slippers. They each stood beside their father who was now sitting in the chair and was ready to hear what the problem was.

Scott strode in looking very sleepy wearing grey jogging bottoms and a tight white T-shirt and stood behind his father and then wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

John was the last on the room he was wearing boxer shorts, he casually walked in looking very much awake and stood next to Scott, Scott looked at him and smiled figuring that's how he slept on thunderbird 5!

Each took a moment to look at what the other one was wearing before they all turned to the screen as brains was now almost ready to talk he was looking at the monitors in front of him trying to find out some more information.

"What seems to be the problem Brains?" asked Jeff looking at the monitor.

"B b both Alan and F f f..." brains was to flustered to continue so he stepped a side and let Tin-tin continue for him.

"Both of their distress signals have gone of the forest where their camping trip is and judging by the tracking system Alan and Fermat are now separated from each other." She said looking concerned.

"How long have the signals been going off Tin-Tin?" asked John knowing what the systems on Thunderbird 5 are capable.

"15 minutes now!" She said, she did not have to look at the monitors, as she knew exactly how long it had been.

"Ok Scott you take John and Thunderbird 1, Virgil and Gordon you're with me!" All of them went to their portraits and were ready to go the portraits pooped up and they all stood in their places. Jeff looked at his four sons and then said those words "Thunderbirds are go!"


	4. A teacher in need is a teacher indeed!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own, know or have anything to do whatsoever with the creators of the fabulous Thunderbirds. I just loved the film and vaguely remember the series when I was a small kid.

**A/N. **Apologies for the huge gap in the chapters my eager reading friends. I have a lot of things going on at the moment and not all of them are good so I have not had the time. When I have had the time I have been a little too depressed to keep up the light hearted feel of the story! Looking for a new job does not help either it seems that if you have the qualifacations for a certain job thatit soooo much harder to find a job in that area! so hopefully i will get one soon!

* * *

**Camp Crisis!**

**Chapter 4- **A teacher in need is a teacher indeed!

Alan ran over to Miss Parker, he could see she was in bad shape, he could tell she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Her left shoulder was dislocated, a few ribs where broken and he could tell from the mess in front of him that she had broken her ankle, she also had a large cut running across her face diagonally which was bleeding.

"Alan go, run for it, get out of here!" Said Miss Parker

"I'm not leaving you here, especially in this state." He replied

"I'm a big girl I can look after myself!"

"No offence Miss but!" he stopped there and waved his hand over her body showing the state she was in.

"Run Alan run!" she said this in an accent mimicking the lines from a film she had seen, Alan gave her a funny look. "What just because I'm injured I cant be funny!"

"ENOUGH with the small talk, Alan and the tent pole attacker, both of you are now coming with me!" interrupted the Hood.

"Yo! Mr Bald guy, yeah little problem here I am not moving anywhere any time soon and unless your hiding a stretcher under that…Ow ow ow ow ow…well I can only describe it as a large dressing gown, I am not going anywhere anytime soon!" pain could be heard in every word she spoke.

"Why use a stretcher? When I can use magic!" he said, he waved his hand in the air and she lifted of the ground and moved of into the woods, Alan followed staying near his injured teacher.

* * *

Scott and John were first on the scene; they ran over to the group of youngsters and the teacher who had been with Alan. Whilst Scott took charge of the situation like he always did, John took Fermat to one side to figure out what was going on.

"What happened?" John asked.

"The hood is what happened! We only got away be, be, because Miss Parker, turned out to be soup, soup, super woman and knocked Tra, Tran, Transom and the Hood out and had a huge F, f, fight with Mullion!" He said and he stopped to catch his breath.

"Ok!" Said John. "This could be bad"

"We were all gonna get away ok until the hood woke up and Miss Parker got the b, b, b, wrong end of the Hoods temper, and Alan decided to st, st, st…look after her" finished Fermat.

"She has got to be one good teacher! Not only does she take on the Hood but, she also made Alan do his homework!" John turned as he saw the rest of the Thunderbirds arrive.

He filled his father and brothers in on the situation and they all came to the same conclusion.

"So Dad have you met this teacher yet?" asked Scott.

"Actually son I haven't, she sounds like a real battle-axe to be able to get Alan to do his homework!" answered Jeff Tracey.

"And don't forget the greatness of taking on the Hood, Transom and Mullion." Said Virgil as he wandered the idea of super teacher, the only person in the universe to save the world from Alan and his super laziness.

"Lets get back to the situation we are here for boys, saving Alan and his teacher." Said Jeff who was smiling from the comments they were coming out with, if his youngest could hear them he would storm of, or even lose his temper.

"Ooooh yes and then we can meet her!" exclaimed Gordon with a huge grin.

* * *

Back with Alan.

"I never knew flying could be so effortless!" Said Miss Parker as she floated through the trees.

"You can walk if you wish young lady!" Replied the Hood.

"No ones called me young lady in a long time, but if I were too walk I might slow you down." Miss Parker knew that she could not walk at all and that the bald guy's weird magic was enough for now.

"Too true, my dear, too true!" He replied as they walked through the brush evermore.

"Hey miss Parker! I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Said Alan quietly as he walked beside his wounded teacher!

"Alan, have no fear, I can get my self into a mess like this any-day. Do you know the huge dent and graffiti that mysteriously appeared on the side of the head masters car?" she said back to him.

"Yes! That got the whole school in detention!" He said with a small look in his eye as he remembered the very day.

"That was me!" she said and then continued with the tale "He said that I was being too soft with certain pupils and he didn't like my methods and I got a little angry. Well I tried to ignore his comments and then decided to take my anger out on his car in the middle of the night." She finished and looked at Alan to see a look of total shock on his face.

"So what my dad said is wrong. We all don't have to grow up to be an adult, I can be just like you!" He smiled and looked at his teacher and then they both frowned when they remembered the situation that they were in.

"Has this guy ever pulled a fluffy bunny out of a hat, Coz that's a neat trick, my uncle used to do tricks like that, and my other uncle used to be a boxer. We used to have a huge family but sadly we don't talk as often as we should. Family is important you know!" Said Miss Parker as she felt that talking about things took her mind of the pain she was in.

"I know that family is very important and that mine would do everything that they can to get us out if this situation as soon as possible!" he said trying to re-assure her things would be alright in the end.

"Someone pass me a sick bucket you two and your family sentiments are making me sick!" said the Hood fed up of the conversation

"If you don't like it you can always leave us behind!" Said Alan.

"Yeah that's a really good idea" added Miss Parker.

The Hood stopped and turned to look at the 2 trouble makers, he stared at them and looked annoyed more than angry. After a short while he stormed of in a direction, Alan and Miss Parker thought they were in luck until, Miss Parker started to move again.

"So Alan, What's the deal with the professor X wannabe?" she said and Alan began to fill her in on the whole story.

* * *

Thats all for now and i will start straight away on the next chapter for you!


End file.
